


"Venti Unicorn Frappucino for Michael!"

by infernal



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Coffee, Coffeeshop AU but Still Takes Place in Canon Universe, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 23:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernal/pseuds/infernal
Summary: The Distortion takes a coffee break.





	"Venti Unicorn Frappucino for Michael!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormyDaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyDaze/gifts).

> This request made me so happy! I hope you don't mind that I kept your (perfect!) title.

It was the busiest that Michael had ever seen the coffee shop. Even the manager was on the floor, expertly preparing drinks as quickly as possible while her staff bustled about, taking orders and clearing tables.

With all hands on deck, it didn't take long for him to reach the counter, where a harried-looking young man took his order, flinching a little bit when he heard Michael's request for an over-complicated, limited edition, sugary frappuccino. 

The manager pursed her lips when she saw the order, but said nothing to him, starting the prep for the drink that would hold up the already-large line for a good five to ten minutes. He looked around while he waited; despite the rush, the atmosphere was still pleasant and comfortable. It was the kind of place that invited you to stick around, and Michael rather thought he'd like to. 

"You seem short-staffed," he said to the manager, whose nametag read Helen, as she passed him his drink, which had his name on it (albeit spelled 'Miykal,' with what he assumed was a passive-aggressive smiley face underneath). "Do you happen to be hiring? I'd like to submit an application." 

Her expression remained pleasant, but Michael noticed her hands, which were sticky and stained with the rainbow syrup that went into his frappuccino, twitch. "Sorry," she said in a voice that was as sugary as his drink. "I'm afraid there's nothing available at present."

Michael's eyes slid over to the counter, where there was a 'Now Hiring' sign posted next to the cash. "That's too bad," he said.

"I'm sure you could find something at one of the other coffee shops down the street," she offered. "You know what they say, when one door closes, another one opens." 

"Yes," Michael said, smiling at her for the first time in the conversation. "I've often found that to be the case."

He took a sip from his frappuccino and left, making idle plans for what he would do on his first day as manager.


End file.
